User blog:MultiSuperVids II/Enderman VS WHO WAS PHONE? Multeesupor rap battels of scary stuff Season Uno
lul todaey we gots anuthur battle for yall. Dis is the !)th one, see. I dont wanna waste tim on tha intro, so lez do dis. Whut u came 4: EPIC RODENT RIP OFF BATTELS OF SPOOKYNESS!!1!1 vursis1 GOOO!! 'Enderman:' LOOK UP DUDE, I'M ABOUT TO TAKE YOUR PHONE LIKE YOUR IN CLASS, From this derpy, hurting, little illiterate dumbass! I'm like the tall guy on the basketball court, your like the benchwarmer! (that's racist!) I'm not known for my dick, but you're still a kaka-ku.... faggot! You remind me of a creeper in a bikini.... 'cause you ain't right, Keep your STDs from your honey away from me, it's not even midnight! I don't mingle at parties, I don't date online, I ruin you irl harder than players lives! Even Steve (wut?) knows what a baws I am! (PFFT) I got my name kinda in the title, guy! My niggas will call you and make you think your dad's dead! (that's not funny) You're about to get smacked by 3 tall guys,' Stanley Kubrick:' so listen to what I've said! So when they decide to show up, cover your butt and protect your cell, I'm out, I've got to get back to washing my dragon..... aw hell! 'WHO WAS PHONE?:' HWO DAR U FUK WIT ME WEN IM SEXTIN MY GF! UR A SHETY SCUARE GUY MAKIUN ME SEY WTF! I AINT SCURED OF DIS REKTANGL DUDE, SUK MY DIDDLE! IM NOT SCURED OF MY GURLS DAD, AN IM NOT SPOKED BY A FIDDLE! 'Trenderman:' Now don't panic sir, but I think you're not all there, I'm known as Trenderman, the monster of stylish flare! Who's like, totally rocking this like my sweater vest, Hey, I own this battle like the bling on my chest, You got dumped by your girl, now you’re extremely dumb, You should have made like Fire’s lines, and never get done! ‘Cause your yelling is the thing that’s gonna make us all not sleep, What good is your honey, if you'll never get a- 'WHO WAS PHONE?:' BLEEEEP I CANT HER U SO STFU BEFOUR4 U GET HURT AL IM SCARED OF ON U IS UR GAY ASS SHURT! CAPZ LOK AND CONFUSHUN, THATS THA LYFE I GOT, SO ENUFF WIT THIS FAGET IN KAKIS, IM PISED OFF!!!! 'Splendorman:' Well I've got what can fix that, Let's hope you ain't gonna miss that, WEEEEEE! Just take a lesson from Splendy, You're missing the point angry man, see, There's more to life than sadness, have some flowers! It's time for us to dance many hours! You best put some friends in your contacts, 'Cause you don't know the spirit of contact, And if you did, then right about now, Your Y.O.L.O crap wouldn't be allowed! 'WHO WAS PHONE?:' NOOOOOOOOOOOO! FUK AL WAT DIS IS AL THIS IZ MAKIN ME SEE SHIT, GOIN BAK TO THAT CUBE GAIS SAYINGS, 1 LAST TALL BICH MITE TRY 2 RAEP ME 'Sexual Offenderman:' RAPE?! 'WHO WAS PHONE?:' FUK! 'Sexual Offenderman:' BET YOUR ASS YOU ARE! 'Cause my dick's the size of six grown cars! Alone by yourself with your minutes used up, With the stench of Loyg's cats and Ryan's nasty cup! 'Cause you've chosen the path of a full retard, With your girlfriend's period blood on your hands! The penis you pay for the way you are still, Is written as plain as the name on this phone bill! 'WHO WAS PHONE?:' HAY, NOW WE DUNT HAV 2 DO DIS, MAYB I MITE B MISED! IF I DUNT TEXT ANYMOR, CAN I GO? PLZ I DUNT WNT U 2 B PISED! I PROMIS 2 KEP AWAY FROM UR DAUHTER, A FREND 2 MY DAD IS WHAT ILL BE, BUT ONE THING, WHO IS MY GURL? WHO ARE YOU? WHO WAS PHONE? WHO IS WON? WHO ARE NEXT? WHO WOULD DECIDES? WHOOPLA! *Hit by a brick uugghh...hangovers.... MULTI SUPER RAP BATTLES OF CREEPYPASTA..... what the fuck happened? Who Won? WHO WAS PHONE? Enderman, Trenderman, Splendorman, Sexual Offenderman Next time on MSRBoC....... Category:Blog posts